Jackie Apple Hunter
by Kayclau
Summary: Applejack se ha convertido en una bandida y una enemiga a la corona luego de la muerte de su amada Rainbow Dash.
1. ¿Por qué AJ?

Applejack, mi amada Applejack. ¿A dónde te ha llevado esta vida cruel? Y pensar que hacia tan poco que habíamos hecho pública nuestra relación.

- (AJ) Chicas, Rainbow Dash y yo tenemos algo que decirle a todas ustedes.

- (Rainbow) Nosotras… eh… – Todos estaban ahí, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Spike, incluso familias y amigos, todos juntos celebrando que Twilight había pasado el examen que la Princesa Celestia le había encomendado en el Imperio del Cristal. – hemos estado saliendo desde hace un tiempo y…

- (AJ) ¡Somos pareja!

Las reacciones fueron variadas, pero con el paso del tiempo, nuestros más cercanos comenzaron a aceptarlo, otros incluso hicieron bromas de cómo no lo vieron venir.

Pero no todo en la vida son cubos de azúcar. Ellos llegaron a nuestra habitación y me dieron muerte, solo seguían órdenes.

- (Guardia Real) ¡Ahí está, atrapenla!

- (Rainbow) ¡Esperen puedo explicarlo! – Los guardias me atraparon y tú protestaste. Solo te detuvieron, pero con todo lo que había estado pasando, debes admitir que corriste con suerte.

- (AJ) ¿Qué hacen? ¡Dejen en paz a Rainbow!

- (Guardia Real) Rainbow Dash, se te ha declarado culpable de alta traición y se te considera un peligro para la corona. Se te ha sentenciado a muerte, lo más pronto posible.

No hubo juicio, ni protocolo, ni ceremonia. Solo me dieron muerte ahí, en nuestra habitación. Pero está bien, solo dolió por un segundo, después de eso estaba en paz. No fue culpa de nadie.

Pero no fue suficiente para ti, ¿Verdad? Querías culpables y los encontraste en los guardias.

- (Princesa Celestia) Lo que ocurrió con Rainbow Dash fue un terrible accidente. Ningún poni tiene la culpa.

- (AJ) ¿Un accidente? Esos bandidos de sus guardias le dieron muerte a mi Rainbow justo en frente de mí, y aún están sueltos, sin castigo, sin culpa. ¡No es justo!

- (Princesa Celestia) Entiendo lo importante que era Rainbow para ti, Applejack. Pero los guardias no son responsables, esto es aún más grande de lo que parece.

- (AJ) Tal vez tenga razón princesa, si alguien es culpable esa es ¡Usted! Usted dio la orden de matar a mi Rainbow a los guardias. Usted fue quien mató a Rainbow Dash.

- (Princesa Celestia) Son tu dolor y tu ira las que hablan ahora. Por favor vuelve cuando te calmes para que podamos hablar esto de una mejor manera.

- (AJ) No me iré de aquí sin que se halla hecho justicia. – Ella llamó a los guardias y ellos te sacaron del salón mientras tú seguías gritando. – ¡Está no es la última vez que oye de mí princesa, se hará justicia eso se lo juro!

La princesa decidió no escuchar esos gritos de ira. De seguro pensó que luego de una charla todo se arreglaría. Pero esa charla nunca llegó. Todo por la muerte de unos guardias. Fue Twilight quien te descubrió justo en uno de tus primeros crímenes.

- (Twilight) ¿Applejack? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

- (AJ) Es culpa de ellos Twilight, ellos me quitaron a mi Rainbow. – Tenías el cuchillo en tu boca y al guardia ya sin vida entre tus cascos.

- (Twilight) Todos los otros guardias muertos, ¿También fuiste tú?

- (AJ) Todos ellos estuvieron ahí, solo seguían órdenes pero también pudieron parar y preguntar qué estaba pasando. Tu queridísima princesa tiene la culpa, ella no quiere que se haga justicia.

- (Twilight) Lo siento Applejack, pero no puedo dejar que sigas haciendo esto. No puedes hacer justicia por tu propio casco, hay reglas que seguir.

- (AJ) Ellos no las siguieron cuando se trató de Rainbow. Solo la mataron, en frente de mí ¡En nuestra habitación! Deben pagar.

- (Twilight) Lo siento Applejack, pero debo detenerte.

- (AJ) Temía que dijeras eso. – Le lanzaste el cuchillo, el cual ella detuvo con su magia y tú la noqueaste de una patada. Si no hubiera sido a Twilight hubiera sido la patada más asombrosa que jamás has hecho.

Te fuiste de Canterlot y nunca volviste a poner un casco en Ponyville. Para la próxima vez que tú y las demás se encontraron ya habías sido declarada enemiga de la corona y una completa bandida.

- (Twilight) Applejack por favor, esto debe parar.

- (Pinkie Pie) AJ vuelve a Ponyville con nosotras, ninguna fiesta ha sido igual desde que te fuiste.

- (AJ) Y nunca lo volverán a ser. Incluso si vuelvo no serán igual porque no estamos todas juntas. Y yo me haré cargo de que los responsables paguen con sus vidas. – Vestías una capa, dos botas en tus patas traseras y dos bolsas en las que guardabas todo tu arsenal, todo absolutamente negro, incluso tu gorra la cambiaste por una negra (y eso que me gustaba tanto), y claro, de tu cuello colgaba una pluma mía que dejé atrás en una de nuestras tantas aventuras.

- (Rarity) Por favor, linda. Vuelve con nosotras, encontraremos otra forma, siempre hay otra forma.

- (AJ) Ya es tarde para mí, demasiado tarde, elegí mi camino ¡y ninguna de ustedes me detendrá! – Entonces sacaste una de tus extrañas armas que le compraste a unos bandidos con la fortuna de Sweet Apple Acres. Se ajustaba perfectamente al casco y se gatillaba tirando de un cordel, no muy práctico, pero era tu favorito.

- (Twilight) ¡Applejack!

- (AJ) Mi nombre… es Jackie Apple Hunter. – Disparaste y luego corriste mientras Twilight protegía a todas con un escudo mágico.

Jackie, así es como te decía en la intimidad. Sabías que Jackie Apple Hunter era algo molesto de pronunciar y que los ponis te dirían solo Jackie, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tan pervertida puedes llegar a ser, mi amada Applejack?

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Creanlo o no, toda esta historia y lo que ha de venir de ella se me ocurrió gracias a este cosplay #/art/Applejack-Collection-332983756?hf=1 (Ok, no links)... Un cosplay de Glasmond que encontré en Devianart. La foto se llama Applejack Collection.

Al mismo tiempo, me encanta AppleDash así que no pudé evitarlo.


	2. La familia era primero

Luego de que Twilight te descubriera asesinando a los guardias, se te declaro como enemigo de la corona y una amenaza para Equestria. Tu familia fue la primera en enterarse, merecían saber la verdad antes que nadie. No sé para quien fue más difícil, si para tu familia el recibir la noticia, o para Twilight quien tuvo que entregarla.

- (Twilight) Abuela Smith, ¿Podemos hablar en privado, usted y Big Mac?

- (Smith) ¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Por qué la cara larga?

- (Twilight) Es acerca de Applejack.

- (Smith) ¿Qué le pasó a mi pequeña manzana?

- (Twilight) Se lo diré donde nadie pueda oírnos, y vaya por Big MacIntosh, esto es importante. – Dentro de una habitación en la granja, ninguno de los tres sabía que Apple Bloom estaba escuchando tras la puerta. – Verán, los llamé aquí porque tengo algo importante que de decirles sobre Applejack y es mejor que Apple Bloom no lo sepa todavía.

- (Smith) No te preocupes dulzura, todos los ponis saben sobre su relación con Rainbow Dash.

- (Twilight) No es eso. Abuela Smith, Applejack fue declarada enemigo de la corona.

- (Apple Bloom) ¡¿Qué?! – Ella solo azotó la puerta, no le importó ser descubierta por hacer algo que no debía. – ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso, Twilight? Applejack es la más bondadosa, amable, honesta y fuerte poni de toda Equestria. Applejack es la mejor poni.

- (Twilight) ¡¿Apple Bloom?! No deberías… ya no importa. Lo siento mucho, pero es la verdad. Applejack fue descubierta asesinando a la guardia real y planea ir por la princesa Celestia.

- (Smith) ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Qué le ha hecho la princesa a mi pobre nieta?

- (Twilight) Applejack culpa a la princesa Celestia por la muerte de Rainbow Dash.

- (Apple Bloom) Pero creí que la muerte de Rainbow fue un accidente.

- (Twilight) Pues Applejack no está de acuerdo, y hace responsable a la princesa Celestia de ello. Lo lamento mucho, pero debo retirarme, a partir de hoy viviré otra vez en Canterlot.

Y así, Twilight se quedó en Canterlot protegiendo a la princesa de una de sus amigas. Cada día a partir de ese fue un infierno para Twilight. Por el otro lado, la abuela Smith y tus hermanos no tardaron en descubrir que te habías llevado todo el dinero guardado en la granja antes de desaparecer. Perdieron la granja y tuvieron que irse a la granja de Apple Rose al otro lado de Equestria.

Por orden de la princesa Celestia, y ruego de Twilight, tu título de criminal se mantuvo en secreto y solo nuestras amigas, tu familia en Ponyville y las autoridades de Equestria sabían de tu nuevo estilo de vida.

Pero no duró mucho, ¿Verdad? Como princesa, Celestia debe visitar de vez en cuando a sus súbditos. Appleloosa fue el destino del que más se hablaba, por ser un pueblo tan nuevo el que la princesa lo visite es algo que pocos ponis quieren perder. Y claro, tú no fuiste uno de esos ponis. Desperdiciar esta oportunidad era algo impensable para ti.

Así que se dio, visitaste Appleloosa y esperaste por el momento correcto, el almuerzo real. No recuerdo bien si alguna vez ideaste un muy elaborado plan, pero este tenía la palabra sencillo por todas partes.

Incendiar el edificio durante el almuerzo puede ser algo rápido, evitar que te vean y poner una que otra trampa era la parte difícil, pero aun así lo lograste. El lugar prendió fuego y unas pocas explosiones en el suelo retrasaron el escape de la princesa, pero no funcionó, ella se salvó y nadie te vio, casi.

- (Braeburn) *cof* *cof* ¿Están todos *cof* bien? ¿Alguien ha visto a la princesa?

- (Celestia) Aquí estoy, estoy bien. Qué desafortunado accidente. Espero que ninguno de los ponis heridos este en una condición delicada.

- (Little Strongheart) ¿Accidente? – Ella fue a ver a la princesa por primera vez en su vida, desde nuestra aventura en Appleloosa los búfalos fueron más activos en los asuntos del pueblo, en especial Strongheart – Discúlpeme princesa pero ese no fue un accidente. Luego de que lugar se prendiera fuego pude escuchar unas explosiones dentro de la casa. Tal vez el fuego fue un accidente, pero las explosiones no y de eso estoy segura.

- (Celestia) Fue un accidente, el sonido de las explosiones de seguro eran el ruido de la madera cayendo y golpeando cosas.

- (Braeburn) Creo que Strongheart puede estar en lo cierto, no quiero creer que alguien esté tratando de hacerle algo, pero jamás habíamos… – Ahí fue cuando su mirada se desvió y vio una poni muy familiar en la sombra de una casa a lo lejos. – ¿AJ?

- (Celestia) ¿Disculpa?

- (Braeburn) Eh… lo siento princesa, debo irme.

- (Little Strongheart) Él iba a decir que nunca habíamos tenido un incendio aquí.

Braeburn te siguió y tú te escondiste, sin embargo logro atraparte a las afueras del pueblo.

- (Braeburn) ¡AJ! Detente por favor, ¿Por qué huyes?

- (Jackie) Aléjate, Braeburn.

- (Braeburn) Por favor AJ, solo quiero hablar. ¿De por casualidad sabes quién inició el incendio? – Hay fue cuando te diste la vuelta y lo miraste con esa expresión de odio que no se te ha podido quitar desde mi muerte.

- (Jackie) Sí, fui yo.

- (Braeburn) Por favor AJ no es momento de bromas… Por favor dime que es una broma.

- (Jackie) Lo siento, Braeburn. – Te diste la vuelta y comenzaste a correr mientras Braeburn se quedó ahí taciturno.

- (Braeburn) ¡¿Por qué?!

- (Jackie) ¡Que tu princesa te lo explique!

Todo habría salido perfectamente, la princesa salió ilesa, el incendio hubiera declarado accidental y tu nombre habría seguido intacto; de no ser por ese primo tuyo Braeburn que detuvo a la princesa justo antes de que se marchara.

- (Braeburn) ¡Princesa, deténgase! Lo lamento princesa, pero debemos hablar.

- (Celestia) Braeburn, cualquier cosa que sea, de seguro puede esperar. Ahora debo irme.

- (Braeburn) Pero princesa esto es importante.

- (Celestia) Podemos conversarlo por cartas. Por ahora, yo…

- (Braeburn) ¡¿Por qué Applejack trató de asesinarla?!

El silencio colectivo fue la primera reacción de todos los ponis que pudieron oír.

Había tantas opciones, la princesa podía mentirle de muchas maneras diferentes con tal de evitar que la verdad se supiera. Pero creo que la princesa sabía tan bien como yo que, si bien ocultar la verdad es sencillo, solo hay que evitar hablar de ello, mantener una mentira era algo imposible, siempre sería necesario mentir más y más. Para poder hacerlo bien, la princesa habría necesitado al menos unos días para prepararse y solo tenía unos segundos. La verdad era la mejor forma de librarse de todos rápidamente.

- (Celestia) Braeburn, Applejack ha intentado asesinarme desde el último incidente changeling. Aparentemente me culpa por la muerte de Rainbow Dash. Ahora, si me disculpan. Si ella está aquí este lugar ya no es seguro. Es mejor que me retire.

No sé si fue por lo impactante de la noticia, la velocidad con la que escapó con sus guardias o qué cosa, pero luego de eso nadie dijo nada. Todos los ponis se quedaron cayados mientras la princesa del sol se alejaba con destino a Canterlot.

Pero tú, Jackie. ¿A dónde irías ahora que toda Equestria sabe lo que planeas contra la princesa? Tu destino era tan incierto como tus motivaciones para los ponis que alguna vez te conocieron. Para todos, una pregunta retumbaba en sus mentes una y otra vez, "¿Por qué AJ?"

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Bueno, disfrute escribiendo todo esto, espero que lo disfruten leyendolo. Me costó un poco hacerlo parecer real y natural. Sé que con esto doy más dudas que respuestas, pero así son los primeros capítulos de algo de este tipo de historias. Gracias por leer.


End file.
